fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dougan Fisk
Dougan Fisk was the Lieutenant of the East in the Knights of the Dawn, as well as Kendra and Gavin's lieutenant. He was the brother of Maddox Fisk. Dougan was introduced in Grip of the Shadow Plague, at Kendra's first Knights of the Dawn meeting, located at the Fairbanks Mansion. He later led the group consisting of Kendra, Warren, Gavin, Tammy, and Neil into the vault located in Lost Mesa, one of the five secret preserves. During the end of the novel he was present at Kendra's early birthday party. In Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary, Dougan was part of the task force, including Kendra, Warren, Tanu, Trask, Mara, Gavin, and Seth (who was hiding in the magical knapsack), who entered one of the Seven Sanctuaries, Wyrmroost, where their mission was to retrieve the key for the Obsidian Waste preserve, which was located in the Dragon Temple. Dougan and the group ventured all the way to the Dragon Temple and fought their way past the three guardians, obtaining the key. On their way off of the preserve, during an ambush of Dragons, Gavin is forced to reveal his true dragon form, spilling his identity of Navarog. After he scuffles with two dragons, he chooses to devour Dougan. ''Grip of the Shadow Plague When Kendra first arrived at the Fairbanks mansion, while everyone's identities were concealed she was issued to meet with the Eastern Lieutenant, who happened to be Dougan. Dougan called Kendra, Gavin, Estelle, and Warren into a private room, along with the mysterious Captain of the Knights. Everyone removed their masks except the Captain, where Dougan formally introduced himself to everyone. He called Kendra and Warren back to the meeting room, after the Captain gave a message out to all the Knights at the get together. Dougan told Kendra and Warren about a mission to the Lost Mesa preserve to collect one of the Five Artifacts designed to open Zzyzx, the demon prison. When Dougan first arrived at Lost Mesa, after getting settled in the hacienda, he later on planned to scout the Painted Mesa, the location where the vault was situated, with Dougan, Neil, and Mara for a pathway up to the vault. The next morning during breakfast, Dougan told the group about their failure to find an entrance. Dougan did not go on the next scouting mission to the mesa, but when Kendra spotted a new way up, consisting of a flooded stairway carved into the mesa due to the rain, Dougan, Gavin, and Tammy were brought to scale up the mesa with the group.Led by Kendra, Dougan, Warren, Gavin, Tammy and Neil began their treacherous climb against the cascading stairs and cliffs. At the top the group disturbed a rain festival of creatures. Angered the creatures attacked the oncoming group. During their break to the Vault, Dougan held off a Coyote man with his axe, but managed to get to the Vault and place the key inside, opening it. Inside the Vault, the group had no clue what to expect. The first obstacle was a huge chasm. The only way across was by hopping on a series of stone columns jutting out from across the ravine. Dougan managed to hop across them with no problems. The next obstacle was a large room filled with chokepods, floating balls of various sizes bound to release a lethal gas if touched. After Neil touched one of the chokepods, the group was forced to rush to the next obstacle, which was a dragon named Chalize. After Gavin calmed Chalize, Dougan passed through the room with Warren and Kendra, who hesitated when Kendra looked Chalize in the eye. After Gavin calmed Chalize again, Dougan, along with Kendra, Warren and Gavin rushed into the room containing the artifact and the final guardian. They soon find out that the guardian was already slain and the artifact removed by Patton Burgess. During the end of Kendra and Seth's visit at Fablehaven, Dougan was there to wish Kendra a happy birthday, and to also inform everyone that the Sphinx was a traitor. He was also the one to give Kendra and Seth a ride home. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary When it is discovered that the Sphinx is after the key to one of the artifacts, Dougan, Mara, Trask, Tanu, Warren, Gavin, and Kendra go after it. It takes them to the dragon sanctuary of Wyrmroost. Gavin finally reveals himself as Navarog (the demon dragon) by transforming into his true form, and he immediately devours Dougan. Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Knights of Dawn Category:Characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Males